


Broken Friendship

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Steve must keep Bucky safe, even if that means breaking his friendship with Tony.





	Broken Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makalaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makalaure/gifts).



**Broken Friendship  
** By CC  
September, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon. 

Maglor20 wanted Avengers, Bucky, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

* * *

I could not let Tony kill Bucky, not even if I understood his reasons. Bucky had killed his parents, left him an orphan who had lost control of his own life more than once. Then Stane had betrayed Tony and tried to kill him. Pepper might leave him too. Tony had risen above it all, but the wound Hydra had inflicted on him through Bucky’s hands had never really healed. 

I understood Tony’s reasons, but I could not let Bucky die.

And so I fought Tony, and brought him down with Bucky’s help. The look Tony gave me, the pain in his eyes, the certainty that I had betrayed him too shook me.

_“He's my friend.”_

_“So was I.”_

I could have killed him with my… with the shield, so desperate I was to keep Bucky safe. I could have killed Tony. God, Zemo had really brought us down from the inside. I only hoped that one day we would rebuild our friendship.

Bucky was barely standing on his feet, his metal arm lost, and his eyes vacant. I adjusted my hold on him, and after a last look at Tony, I left the compound. T’Challa was outside, holding Zemo down. The man was unconscious, and tied up. 

“I will take him to justice,” T’Challa said. “Do you need help with Barnes?”

I shook my head. “I will take him to safety in the quinjet,” I said. “Tony is injured…”

“I see. I have called General Okoye. We will deal with Zemo and help Mister Stark.”

Bucky’s knees gave way, but I managed to keep him up and pick him in my arms. He was speaking in Russian, and his skin was too hot to the touch. I wished I understood his words.

“He’s speaking nonsense,” T’Challa said. “Probably a fever.”

I nodded. “Thank you.” I could hear Tony coming out of the compound, so I started walking toward the quinjet. 

“Bring him to Wakanda,” T’Challa said, and then he turned his eyes to the compound entrance. “Help is on the way, Mister Stark.”

I was so relieved that Tony could walk that I almost turned around to speak to him, but we were not friends anymore, and I had to take care of Bucky. I heard Tony telling T’Challa that help of his own was on the way too. Then I was inside the quinjet, and after strapping Bucky to a seat I started the engine. I only hoped that one day Tony would forgive me.


End file.
